


three is better than one

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Series: I'm Your Boy (The Boyz Soulmate!AU) [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kyuhoon, M/M, Nyukyuhoon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, nyukyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Ji Changmin had his soulmate’s name on his wrist. It was of his best friend, Chanhee, which made him panic a little bit when it first appeared before realizing that yeah, he was kind of in love with him all this time. At least now it meant Chanhee felt the same, which made things go pretty well. It stayed that way for a few months before a second name appeared on Changmin’s wrist, and all hell breaks loose.[12/10/17 UNFINISHED]





	three is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey set in the same universe as my Hwallyeon / Juhwall (honestly what are they called?) soulmate fic, but you don’t need to read that first to understand this one other than knowing that soulmarks appear on a person’s wrist and Juyeon and Hwall are an established relationship in this story (which isn’t much of a spoiler even if I’m not yet done with the fic). This isn’t exactly a sequel, maybe a bit more of a spinoff since I had this idea for it. 
> 
> I’m not gonna lie, guys, I’m personally a bigger Nyukyu fan but Kyuhoon’s also hella cute… and so is Nyuhoon, so this was born. It’s nothing too long either, more of something I wrote on a whim… at 3AM… This isn’t beta’d so it’s probably filled with sleepy mistakes here and there, which I’ll fix when I can! Do point them out, if any!
> 
> Real names used for all of them!

Ji Changmin and Choi Chanhee were soulmates.

 

When it happened, neither boy was actually surprised. Panicked, maybe, at the fact that they can no longer hide their feelings behind a wall of joking and teasing because they were _actually_ soulmates. The feeling was obvious, at that point. The main thing they felt was relief, especially for Changmin, because he’s been debating with himself for weeks prior to getting the soulmark if he should actually man up and confess and risk getting rejected.

 

Chanhee had always been sweet and kind and caring, all things that Changmin absolutely loved. Sure, they bicker a lot and would tease each other endlessly, but that was a way of affection, right? Even if their friend Juyeon would never dream of insulting Hyunjoon even as a joke—but that was because Hyunjoon was younger and _adorable_ and the older boy was absolutely whipped—it wasn’t rare for Chanhee to call Changmin a giraffe and then proceed to be called a penguin.

 

They’ve always had a good dynamic between the two of them, which was mainly thanks to the fact that they were best friends before they were soulmates.

 

The Day Everything Changed, as Haknyeon liked calling it, started out normally enough.

 

“By the way, we’re out of milk, Changmin-ah,” Chanhee said in passing one morning as the two got ready for class. 

 

“Isn’t it your turn to get it?”

 

Chanhee paused in the middle of picking a shirt to wear, “I always get it, shouldn’t you do it for once?”

 

“But you know I’ll keep forgetting it,” Changmin said with a grin, because it was true. “Or I get it before dance practice, forget about it, then leave it somewhere like I did before.”

 

“You did that _once_ ,” came the quick reply. “Sure, it was dumb, but you can always be more aware next time.”

 

Changmin whined, “can’t you do it?”

 

“No.”

 

He pouted further, “please?”

 

Changmin liked shoving the fact that he can proudly say Chanhee can’t resist him in the other boy’s face, because it was obviously true, even before the soulmarks appeared. He knew it was true because he felt the same way about Chanhee, of course. Chanhee would still try and deny it, but the blush on his cheeks would say otherwise. He could tell that the other boy’s resolve was cracking right at that moment.

 

“Fine, but I’m also getting myself snacks and you’re paying for those.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Soon after, they went to class, parting ways at the different campus buildings because Chanhee had to stay in the medical building while Changmin stuck to the fine arts one. By lunch, they met up again with the rest of their group of friends. Haknyeon complained about _lovebirds_. Juyeon and Hyunjoon were a cute sight to see. Kevin lectured Jacob about eating _cereal for lunch, what the hell, dude?_ Changmin held Chanhee’s hand under the table.

 

Things were nice. 

 

That afternoon, Changmin had went back to their shared dorm room earlier than planned. His class for the day was free, which meant he ended before Chanhee did and the other boy insisted that he didn’t need to wait. Changmin said he could grab the milk before he went back, which made Chanhee send him a dozen heart emojis and a quick reminder not to forget. He did not forget, which pleased even himself.

 

He had an hour or so to spare before Chanhee came home, which he spent most of it dancing in front of the long mirror they had. It was probably then that it happened, but Changmin didn’t realize it as he moved. He missed the way his wrist burned slightly, just like it did when his soulmark appeared. It was thanks to how he never wore anything to cover his wrist, since he found his soulmate immediately anyway, that he even noticed the change.

 

Right under the words Choi Chanhee was a new name.

 

Two things crossed his mind at that moment, just as the door to their room clicked open.

 

One, Chanhee was _not_ going to be happy.

 

And two, surely this Kim Younghoon wasn’t _the_ Kim Younghoon, Senior student and resident campus crush of _literally everybody_ in the university, right?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s supposed to be a one shot, but I can’t finish it right away, even if it won't be too long (I think). I’ll do the next few parts as new chapters soon and then compile them in one chapter once I finally finish, so yeah. Just putting it up now to remember. I'll probably edit it further as I go on.
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
